


After All is Said and Done

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: It was over, the threat from the Welsh bastard was gone, after all was said and done, they were still standing.





	After All is Said and Done

Nottingham Castle, Late August 1485

Sleep had not come easily to her since Richard had left to confront the Welsh bastard. Anne knew she needed the rest, after all she was not completely recovered from her earlier illness, yet her dreams were plagued with visions of Richard dying on a battlefield. She wondered if those thoughts plagued her dreams so because they'd argued before he left. She could not stand the thought that their last words had been argumentative. 

He'd thought of taking Ned with him, and she'd been adamantly against the idea. Oh she knew Richard would protect Ned, knew if need be Richard would protect Ned with his own life. But still, she had not wanted Ned to go with his father. Yet, Ned had learned of the idea, and of course he'd been overjoyed by it. In the end, he'd gone, over her well expressed objections. 

She'd still been upset when she'd given Richard her blessing, and that had haunted her from almost the moment they'd left. 

It had been an immense relief to receive word, from Richard himself, of the outcome of the battle. She hated that she'd doubted, for even the smallest of moments, that Richard would emerge victorious, yet she had doubted. The dreams had caused those doubts. 

Standing in the hot August sun, in the courtyard, awaiting Richard's return had been an immense joy. It was over, finally, the wars were over, and the last Lancastrian claimant to the throne was defeated. 

When Richard and his men had ridden into the courtyard, she'd had eyes only for her husband and for her son. It was easy for her to ascertain that Ned had returned unharmed. But with Richard, it was much more difficult. She could see the stiffness in his limbs as he dismounted from his horse. No wounds were visible to her, but she could not help but wonder what lay under his armor. 

~~

It had not surprised Richard to find a warm bath waiting for him in their chambers. After all, Anne had always known a warm bath after a long journey was an indulgence he quit enjoyed. She'd not joined him yet. He imagined, she was seeing to Ned. 

He'd never been one to dwell on a battle once it had ended, that was a lesson he'd learned well from both Warwick and his brother, Edward. Not to dwell on the battle once it was over. Yet, this had not been a battle like Barnet or Tewkesbury to him. Yes at those battles, he'd fought for his life, for his brother's crown. But at Bosworth, he'd fought for his crown, his son's future crown, his wife, his family. 

There had been a moment, when he'd thought it had all been lost, a moment when he'd regretted to his very soul bringing Ned with him, yet it had all changed when Northumberland had finally been able to join in the battle. The Tudors and Stanleys had been defeated, sent ahead to London, to the Tower, under the guard of good men like Robert Brackenbury and Rob Percy. He would deal with them when he returned to London. It would be time for them to meet the justice they so richly deserved. 

Although he'd not opened his eyes, he'd realized the moment that Anne had entered their chambers. He'd heard her footsteps as she'd walked around the chamber, heard the soft sounds of her skirts as she moved, smelled her lavender perfume as she'd knelt next to him. 

He reached for her hand, holding it for just a moment before running his hand up her arm. He opened his eyes, as he reached her elbow, just a little surprised to discover she was wearing only her chemise. 

Anne laughed softly. “You must admit, there have been times when you have been bathing that you have gotten me quit wet.”

“So I have.” He replied. 

Anne stared at him for just a moment. “I feel I owe you an apology. I overreacted about you taking Ned with you.”

“No.” He said firmly, shaking his head. 

“Richard...”

“You do not owe me an apology, put that thought from your mind. You would not be you if you'd not been worried, and those worries were understandable.”

“That is not what you said before you left.” Anne reminded him. 

“And I was wrong then.” He replied. “I should not have dismissed your worries as unfounded.”

She looked away for a moment. “I do not wish to argue about this now.”

He gently turned her face to look back at him. “I can think of several other things I would rather do with you right now.” He leaned back, grimacing as he found a bruise on his back he'd not realized was there. 

“You are quite bruised.” Anne said softly, watching his face. 

“The price of battle.” He murmured, then shook his head. “You are Ned's mother, it is only natural for you to worry, especially as this was the first time he'd traveled with an army.” 

Anne was quiet, watching him. She could not help but wish he'd admitted this before he'd left for the battle, but she would not say that to him. 

“But it was good for him to be there, it was good for the army to see him, to see their future king.” He said softly. “I can only hope and pray this is the only time he needs to go into battle with an army.” 

“So do I.” Anne agreed. 

He nodded, although deep inside he believed Ned would have his battles to fight, just as they all did. 

“I worried so much while you were gone.” Anne confessed softly. “I didn't want to tell you, but...so many bad dreams of you on the battlefield.” 

“I know you.” He said softly. “I know you worried.” He took her hand, and placed it against his chest. “I am well, only bruised.” 

She rubbed his chest for a moment. “Yes, I can feel that.” 

Richard leaned forward in the tub, kissing her softly. “I have missed you.” 

Anne smiled softly, knowing he meant more than just while he had been away, he also meant while she'd been ill. “And I you.” 

He searched her face for a moment, hoping she was finally feeling completely well again. “Tomorrow, we will ride back to London and the court, to everything which must be done, no matter how unpleasant it may prove to be. But tonight...tonight is ours.” 

Anne wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her. It was over, the threat from the Welsh bastard was gone, after all was said and done, they were still standing.


End file.
